


The STRONGEST Meowraillegiance

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The STRONGEST f33lings always means the most natural reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The STRONGEST Meowraillegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

While Equius was knelt down before the Highblood, slowly loosing oxygen, his thoughts quickly spanned to other things.

If Nepeta had been in his place, if she had gone after the crazed, soporless troll, he would, without a doubt, jump in to save the girl he called his moirail. It didn't matter if the Capricorn had a richer and more noble blood than he did, that girl was his life.

But as he felt the circulation stop at his neck, as he looked up into the purple-blooded troll's eyes, he couldn't help the pride he felt swell in his chest at seeing the usually capricious troll act as his blood color demanded of him. So it was with a smile he greeted death and dream bubbles, relieved to know that Nepeta wasn't there and would be safe with the low blood as their leader. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a good leader.

The cat-like troll was merrily crawling around the ventilation system. She was curious to see what was going on in the other areas, and this way she would be safe! Just as Equius told her to be! A little curiosity wasn't going to hurt her, afterall.

But as she reached the grate where she heard voices drifting up from, she couldn't help the small shudder of the incredible... _wrongness_ in the air. She'd heard of Gamzee's sudden change in personality but she didn't know the details. Leading for her to believe that he had merely stopped being in his sopor stupor. She didn't think he had actually changed that much. He'd still be sweet, silly Gamzee who managed to make her laugh with half of the things he said. Who sometimes indulged in her roleplaying shenanigans, though they didn't last long due to his poor attention span. Not that she minded, not many roleplayed with her.

Unfortunately, she was deeply shocked to see the scene before her as she peeked down to see the events between her moirail and her friend play out between the small bars of the grate. Watching Equius kneel there, slowly loosing air as Gamzee pulled the string of the broken bow wrapped around the blue blood's neck, she was confused.

Why didn't Equius just break the string? He was STRONG enough!  
>Because Gamzee is a Highblood.  
Why was Gamzee doing this?  
>Because he has no more sopor slime to mellow him out.

She didn't have much more time to think as she saw Equius' body become limp and fall to the ground, a goofy grin on his face. Her eyes widened, unbelieving of what she had just witnessed. But before her thoughts strayed to anything more, she was already pouncing out of her hiding place. Her claws were out, anger as she had never felt before was poured out into her aggressive attack against the troll who killed her moirail.

She growled in pain as her momentum was forcibly stopped with a snap of her wrist. Her claws were mere centimeters away from the other troll's face. She hissed in pain when he moved her hand closer to his face, effectively piercing skin, and then move it across. As she was thrown back down onto the ground, her anger had bubbled down to nothing but fear. He had used her weapon to hurt himself! And then the honking, oh god the honking.

Nepeta had never feared the purple blooded troll's honking horns before. She had found them fun and amusing. But now, as he honked with every step he took towards her, she grew terrified of the noise. If she hadn't been so afraid of the menacing troll before her, she would've spared a thought to how much she regretted never telling Karkat her feelings. She would've been sad that she was never going to have another roleplay session with Terezi, never told Vriska how much of a bitch she was or told Eridan that his way of quadrant seeking wasn't right.

But she didn't have time to think about that. Her attention had completely centered around Gamzee. And when he stood no more than a foot away from her, she spared a glance at the single most important troll in her life. With green-tinted tears building, she closed her eyes and greeted her death sentence with one thought in her mind.

 _I'm coming, Equius._

 _  
_

* * *

Just something short that came to mind when I should've been sleeping.


End file.
